


You Take Me Higher Than the Rest

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Shane gets Micah high for the first time. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Jude Whittaker, Shane Anderson/Micah Randall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You Take Me Higher Than the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senator_princess_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senator_princess_general/gifts).



“You know you don’t have to try it just because I like it, Micah.”

“I know, I know,” Micah assured, affectionately rolling his eyes. “I swear, I’m doing this because I want to.”

“I just don’t want to pressure you, you know? Like, what if you hate it and then you hate me for making you do it and then you hate that  _ I _ do it and then --”

Micah leaned over to quiet his boyfriend the best way he knew how - by pressing a kiss to his lips. It wasn't too often that he could actually do this, but knowing that Shane's parents were out of the house for the weekend, and hidden away from the threats posed at school or in public, he made sure to take advantage of the opportunity.

“Shane,” Micah spoke through lips quirked in amusement, though his eyes still shone with kindness, “I’m doing this because I want to. I asked you, remember?”

“Yeah, I know. Lots of great writers probably got high, et cetera, et cetera. You were bound to want to try a sativa to feel all intellectual with or without my influence. All I have right now is some indica, but I swear I'll talk to my guy before next time, and I hope you'll like this anyway because it just feels really nice--”

“I trust you, Shane. If I don't like it, I just won't try it again. I would never hold that against you.”

Shane finally appeared to relax, smiling brightly and causing warmth to bloom in Micah's heart. “Okay, guess we'll get started then.”

Micah watched with genuine interest over Shane's shoulder as he fished out a grinder and rolling papers from their hiding spot in the back of a desk drawer and rolled a joint with practiced efficiency. He turned and handed it to Micah, who inspected it curiously.

“Alright, sure, just like smoking a cigarette from here, yes?”

“Yep, but if you can hold it in your lungs a few seconds before exhaling, it'll work quicker. It'll probably take a few hits to take effect anyway since it's your first time.” When Micah looked up again, Shane was watching him fondly. He thought that one of these days that sunny grin might actually blind him. Micah set about lighting the incense he brought in order to give his heart a moment to recover.

He then raised the joint with slender fingers to slender lips and brought a lighter to the opposite end. Once lit, he inhaled the warm, herbal smoke. Micah's lungs were, for better or for worse, well adjusted to smoke inhalation, so he took his boyfriend's advice and held his breath a few seconds before exhaling.

“You feel okay?”

“Fine. Not…high yet, but it's...nice.” He felt a slight warm feeling grow in his chest, but it seemed to be fading just as quickly; taking another hit definitely seemed necessary, but he handed Shane the joint first. “Your turn, let’s see the master at work.”

Shane took the roll and took some deliberate breaths before taking a hit. He then proceeded to cough almost violently. Micah urgently passed him a water bottle off the desk which Shane accepted and sipped at while catching his breath.

“Are you going to be okay, or do I have to finish this myself?” Micah asked genuinely, patting Shane’s back and taking another hit.

“S-strong. That stuff’s strong. And my lungs just suck. You’d think every time would be easier, but I guess we can’t all be naturals.” He seemed to have regained his breath and looked up, wide-eyed at his boyfriend, who was still taking the same, long drag. “...let's roll another.”

* * *

Time passed in a smoky haze of kisses and warm feelings heightened by the high. Sensations were more intense, even those as simple as running his fingers through Shane's curls ( _ Was his hair always  _ this _ soft? _ ). He thought nothing could break the peace they had created in Shane’s low lit bedroom, until the sound of footsteps approached from the hall. Micah sat up, slightly panicked, while Shane only buried his head closer into Micah’s chest, having fallen asleep as he started to come down from the high.

“Shane? Micah?” Micah breathed a sigh of relief upon recognizing Blaine’s voice. He slipped out from underneath Shane to open the door but fell back onto the bed at the headrush from sitting up. Blaine knocked and repeated their names, giving Micah a sense of urgency.

“Coming,” he responded after blinking away some of the haze, and he was proud to realize he was able to walk to the door fairly normally on the second try. Micah opened the precautionary lock and let Blaine in.

“Oh good, you’re up,” Blaine said, relieved. He placed a comforting hand on Micah’s arm as he looked apologetically up at his friend. “Micah, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to leave earlier than planned. My parents texted saying their flight got cancelled; they’ll be back here within the hour for the night.”

Micah processed this information with less alarm than he might have normally, as it rolled in slower than usual, and his calm response of, “Earlier, tonight. Okay,” made Blaine aware of his level of sobriety.

“Oh no...I can’t let you walk home alone like this. Besides, it’s late.” Blaine pulled out his Blackberry and called one of his four speed-dials. “Hey, sorry, I know it’s almost midnight, but could you do me a favor?”

Micah drifted back to Shane’s bedside to have one last look at his boyfriend before he had to leave, who was still blissfully asleep, which was all Micah could really ask for. He tucked a blanket around him and brushed his lips against his cheek.   
  
“Micah? Jude will be here in just a few minutes.”

Micah turned away from Shane to locate his wallet and jacket, nodding to Blaine once he had everything together.

Blaine smiled warmly at his friend as he guided him out of the house. “Don’t worry if you forgot anything, you can always come back again tomorrow.”

“Good, I will. Thanks, Blaine.”

“Of course. Shane will text you the second the coast is clear again, I’m sure.”

Micah grinned, knowing this was certain, excited to return to that moment of peace that he could only truly find with Shane.

There was a fearful moment when headlights appeared down the street but too far away to identify the driver. The best Micah could manage was crouching behind a large tree outside until Blaine could first confirm who was arriving. Blaine grinned gratefully when thankfully it was Jude, and they both went to greet their friend with hugs when he pulled up. Micah climbed into the passenger seat - swearing when he inevitably smacked his forehead, underestimating how necessary ducking was on the way in - while Blaine thanked Jude again, and even through the haze, Micah noticed the way Blaine lingered at the driver’s side window a moment more before they took off for Micah’s place.

“So…” Jude mused, “How are you feeling, buddy?”

Micah giggled despite not being nearly as intoxicated as earlier that night. “I’m a little toasty, Jude…”

“Yeah? Just a little?”

“Just a little. I swear.” Micah hoped his words were coming out sober enough to be convincing. His head was only a little fuzzy now, but trying to talk still required a bit of work.

“Did you have fun while it lasted, at least?”

“Yes. It was so nice. Shane’s nice.”

Jude outright laughed. “Is he? You think your boyfriend is nice?”

Micah laughed, too, cognizant of how despite speaking in a calm and collected manner, his word choice left something to be desired. “Yes. He’s nice, and like, you’re nice, too, but like. You know, he’s really nice. I mean you’re really nice, too, you’re driving me. Being with him was nice. Fuck, you know what I mean. I love him.”

“Yes, I know what you mean. I’m sorry, you know I’m just messing with you.” Jude smiled at his friend as they pulled up outside Micah’s house. “Do you really love him?”

“Yes, I really do.” Micah knew it with more clarity than anything else he knew for the last few hours. “Oh my god, I should tell him. Should I?”

“Yes, Micah" Jude's tone became more serious at this matter. Despite being the only two in the car, he leaned in slightly and spoke softly. When speaking sincerely, Jude always spoke like he was confiding a secret to you. "I think he really loves you, too. I really think you should tell him. It’s so nice that you have each other.” Confusion flashed across Micah’s face, which Jude must have noticed. “No, I know we all have each other, but you know what I mean. Love like that even under unfortunate circumstances makes everything seem...better.”

“Jude, I think anybody alive would be lucky to be loved by you.” He was suddenly reminded of the way Blaine’s eyes lit up seeing Jude earlier. He took Jude’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “And I just know there’s someone out there who would love you the way you deserve.”

Jude looked into Micah’s eyes, almost searching, but Micah couldn’t tell what for. Maybe the doubtful boy just needed reassurance that he should believe in love, or maybe he was searching for answers about a more specific someone. Before Micah could ask, he squeezed Micah’s hand in return. “Thank you,” Jude whispered, smiling softly.

“Of course. And thank you for the ride, Jude.”

“Any time. Are you going to make it inside okay?”

“I’m sure I will. I’m feeling more clear by the minute.” He stepped out of the car, glancing warily at the house. “My parents are supposed to be on retreat with the synagogue, but just in case their plans also changed, I’d better sneak in for good measure.”

“I’m sorry, Micah. Good luck.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Jude didn’t immediately drive away, waiting until Micah slid his bedroom window open and waved goodnight to him. Micah slipped into the room and crawled immediately into bed. It felt nice to be coming down on the comfort of a bed, but it felt empty and cold without Shane next to him. He soon fell into a deep sleep anyway, at least content knowing he had such loving friends, knowing he could see the boy he loved again tomorrow, and knowing that he just might tell him that he loves him the moment they’re together again.


End file.
